Marshal
'''Marshal '''is a senior rank within the Alliance Military awarded to member races of the Alliance who have attained extraordinary military achievement. Marshals are responsible for serving as first-line advisors to the King of Stormwind and other Alliance leaders. Marshals may command a force of several thousand men, or they may be responsible for leading a town's military defense. Generally, they are distinguished from other commanding officers by the golden batons they carry. Marshals who continue their military career are sometimes eligible to become Lords Marshal, Field Marshals, and Grand Marshals, who themselves command entire theatres of war. Lord Marshal, a position within the structure of the Alliance Military which may be temporary or permanent, is often charged with the command of several Marshals and other officers in times of war; the Field Marshal retains some level of direct involvement in the battle; and the Grand Marshal typically is removed from combat and serves an advisory or tactical leadership role, but there are many exceptions to this rule. It is important to note that while many Marshals are members of the Stormwind Peerage, it is not always required of a Marshal to originate from noble birth. Non-human Marshals were once rare in the Grand Alliance, but are becoming more prevalent as Stormwind City continues to develop into a multi-cultural metropolis. Marshals of the Alliance may attain their rank through Stormwind's military, or any Alliance military recognized as an official branch of the Grand Alliance. Marshals of the Alliance The following Marshals of the Alliance, both active and former are organized in the following order: * Grand Marshal * High Marshal * Field Marshal * Lord Marshal * Marshal Current Grand Marshal * Ashamal Shalah'aman (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Navy) * Alexander Verdun (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Standhaft Garithos (Grand Marshal of the Stormwind Army) * Julianne Tremblade (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army) Field Marshal * Brock (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Elmar Kraine (Field Marshal of the Stormwind Army) * Jackson Amadatha (Field Marshal of the Seventh Legion) * Kavid Thorson (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Korben Rivers (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Kerwin (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army/Currently a PoW in Ashran) * Oslight (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Vincent Ravenwing (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Theodora Stonewall (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Roark Mendenhall (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) High Marshal * N/A Lord Marshal * Adroby Relindor (Lord Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Maxen Montclair (Lord Marshal of the Stormwind Army) Marshal * Afrasiabi (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Andrea DeSousa (Marshal of the Alliance Army; currently a prisoner of war (POW) in Ashran) * Baldrec Ashcroft (Marshal of the Alliance Navy) * Bramot Abendroth (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Deronas Daerint (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Gabriel (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Giovoni (Marshal of the Stormwind Army) * Gryan Stoutmantle (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Jacob Alerius (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Jeremaias Auromere (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Jiroki Silverleaf (Marshal of the Stormwind Infantry) * Karsh Stormforge (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Lysander Reinhart (Marshal of the Twelfth Sabre Regiment) * Medris Featherwing (Marshal of the Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) * Miles Avery (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Ranets Daggerfang (Marshal and Admiral of the Fleet of the Grand Alliance Navy) * Rhalitra Haddinkov (Arch-Marshal of the Kingdom of Alterac) * Serpico Shar'adore (Marshal of the Alliance Army) * Vaedora Cinderbough (Marshal of the Alliance Army; Sentinel division) Former Grand Marshal * Arcturus Langley (Grand Marshal of the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Lordaeron Army, deceased.) * Othmar Garithos (Grand Marshal of the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Lordaeron Army, deceased.) * John Padmore (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army, deceased.) * Zephon Carhagen (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army, resigned.) High Marshal * Twinbraid (High Marshal of Lion's Landing, Alliance Army, deceased.) Field Marshal * Amanda Everhurst (Field Marshal of the Stormwind Army, retired.) * Henry Sutton IV (Field Marshal of the Stormwind Army, retired.) * Carver Milidynes (Field Marshal of the Stormwind Army, retired.) Lord Marshal * N/A Marshal * Arthur Langley (Marshal of the Alliance Army; Special Forces Division, resigned) * Colin Taylor (Marshal of the Seventh Vanguard of the 7th Legion, retired) * Telriah Embershield (Marshal of the 41st Infantry Legion, retired) * Dilan Ravenshield (retired) * James Haggard (Marshal of the Stormwind Guard, retired) * Jarkob Wildhammer (Marshal of the Alliance Army, deceased) * Tanavar Lightpath (Marshal of the Ninth Regiment of the Stormwind Army, deceased) Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Military Category:Alliance Ranks